Yami's Angel
by Miqu
Summary: Yugi is a small little, demanding angel. Yami doesn't know how, or why, and never really questioned anything alike, but he would soon face a danger that he will need to defeat. Through all the randomness, Yami makes allies and new friends, who might be able to help him. And how long can he keep Yugi a secret from his grandfather and his old friends? T cuz Yami's swearing :p AU
1. A Normal day in the life of Yami&Yugi?

**Owww look at this cute thing hiding in my docs! How could I forget a cute fic like this?! XD**

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all the fanfiction stories I write is for the amusement of other people.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yami was walking around town, looking at the windows of some stores, buying some groceries at the market...

"Don't forget to pick up the milk!" A high pitched voice told him hastily. Yami rolled his eyes, "I won't," He mumbled back.  
"Can we go get some strawberries as well?" The voice asked longingly again.  
"Yes yes..." Yami sighed.  
"YAAYY!" The voice cheered happily, catching Yami by surprise.  
"SHH!" He hushed through gritted teeth, "People'll hear!"  
"Sorry Yami," The voice giggled back. "...Hey Yami?"  
"What?!"  
"Thank you!"

As he came home, Yami felt a tug in his hair, so he looked up to meet violet eyes equal to his own.  
"Yuugghhiiiii!" He whispered in a scolding manner, "Ghet bhack intho mhy hair! Ghrandfather whill shee you!"  
"Are we gonna make Romanov pancakes*?" Yugi asked loudly. "Yhes! Fhine! Whhatevher!" Yami answered as he carefully pushed the little lilliputter-sized boy back into his hair.  
"Yami? Is that you?" An older voice came from the kitchen.

The young adult entered the kitchen to meet up with his only living relative.  
"Yes, it's me," He smiled as he put the groceries on the table. His old man hummed curiously as he got out the strawberries.  
"Hmm? Why, I thought you never buy extra things other than what we need?"  
"Oh, yeah, I uh..." He felt a tug in his hair.  
"I want to make special pancakes today!" He nearly shouted it out, as he was blushing a deep shade of red. He had never cooked something in his entire life, so it was quite a change.  
Just like his hair...

* * *

Yami: OWOWOW! Stop just one second, that wasn't my idea!  
Yugi: It was my doing! ^w^ Remember the 1st time you saw it?  
Yami: Yes, I thought I had died! I didn't come out of my house that day! It was so embarrassing!  
Yugi: Awww! Don't say that! I had a lot of work making it perfect! D;  
Yami: Just continue the story -.-

* * *

"Pancakes?" Solomon asked as he rubbed his bearded chin. Yami just nodded his head before going upstairs, closing the door once he entered his room.  
"Yuugi!" He sighed as he looked up at the smiling, little, upside-down face.  
"Pancaaakes!" Yugi cheered.

"Nooooo!" Yami whined, "I don't even know how to make those!" He said honestly.  
"But I do! Just follow my lead!" Yugi slid on to Yami's shoulder and flapped his tiny, white-feathered wings.  
"Fine..." Yami sighed.

10 minutes later

"I am not going to..." Yami shivered as he held IT in front of him. He was in the kitchen, and to any other person, it would look like he was talking to a pink apron. Luckily, his grandfather was in the game shop, since there were a few costumers.  
"But you have to! Elseway the magic won't work!" Yugi nearly cried. Yami shook his head, "Nonononononononononnonononono..."

5 seconds later...

"... ... ... I hate you," Yami grumbled as he wore the apron.  
"It's not that bad," Yugi giggled.  
"It is... Guys are not supposed to wear pink aprons!" Yami ranted.  
"Fine, here, have some manly blue instead!" Yugi pouted as the apron turned a deep blue. It looked quite good on Yami, but for some reason, he was even more freaked out than before.  
"No, Yugi! Turn it back to normal! Grandfather KNOWS the only apron in the house is pink!" Yami was freaking out as he looked at the door opening, hoping his grandfather wouldn't come in right at that moment.  
"Okay then we go back to girly and flurly!" Yugi made the apron pink again, and Yami seemingly relaxed.  
"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Yami sighed.  
"Nope!" Yugi grinned, "Now follow my instructions!"  
"Fine..." Yami grumbled.

"Alright, for starters, put the frying pan on the stove and fill it with butter and oil!" Yugi instructed. Yami did so, but only put a little bit of oil in the pan.  
"Now Crack all the eggs into a bowl and beat them with a fork until its all mushy!"  
Yami nearly strained his arm, but little Yugi kept yelling,"You have to beat the eggs harder!" Whereof Yami replied, "I'M TRYING!"

"Okay, now you have to...grn!" Yugi was shoving a cup, filled to the top with white powder, towards Yami, "Add 1/2 of this cup of flour to the eggs..."  
Yami did so and upon realizing something had to be done with the mess, he looked at Yugi. The little boy grinned and Yami looked even more annoyed. It could only mean one thing...  
"...and mix it!" Yugi squealed.  
Yami just sighed and began to beat the floured eggs again.  
"Okay, that looks about right to me," Yugi gave a nod, "now add the milk," He pointed at the milk, "and the other ingredients, also the rest of the flour and mix until it is thick and creamy, mushy and puffy and-" Yami picked him up and placed him on his head.  
"-until it's totally smooth!" Yugi finished his sentence.  
"Like this?" Yami asked as there was now a velvety mixture in the bowl.  
"Yes! Now all you have to do is pour it into the hot frying pan!"

By the time nearly all the mixture was gone, there were 12 pancakes. Yami was busy with the last one in the pan, and Yugi was chowing down on one Yami had topped with whipped cream and strawberries.  
"Hey, ever seen people throwing the pancakes up in the air?" He asked Yugi.  
"Throwing pancakes? How ridiculous! What are you saying? Throwing pancakes... like pancakes can fly..." Yugi laughed as if it was a blasphemy. "... Flying food..." He added.  
"Well, it's true, look, I'll try!" Yami insisted. Yugi just watched him with curiosity. The pancake flew through the air, and Yami had thrown it a little bit too hard, because the next moment, he had pancake in his face.  
Yugi was laughing his lungs out, and Yami joined in. They went to sit at the kitchen table, finding a better spot to continue their conversation.

"So, are you enjoying them pancakes?" Yami chuckled as he was watching Yugi trying to chow down as many strawberries and pieces of pancakes. He himself had also been eating one. The one that had landed in his face to be specific.  
"They're delicious!" Yugi cheered.  
"I know you for what now? Two months? And I still cannot believe you can eat so much, even though you're so small, It's physically impossible, where do you put all that food?" Yami leaned on one hand.  
Yugi suddenly seemed to look him straight in the eyes.  
"I'm not small!" His eyes were teary. Yami was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"Yami?" Solomon's voice suddenly called from the shop. Yami scooped Yugi up and put the little angel in his hair, before anyone could see him, quickly took a pancake and went to the shop.  
"Wyefzs? Wfhazt iffzz ifff?" He said through the pancake. Upon entering, he met the brown eyes of a certain, white-haired boy. Yami bit of a part of his food and held up his hand, "Yo Ryou, what's up?"

The white-haired teen wasn't really friends with Yami, he was always quiet and inverted, but they were on good terms nonetheless. Some days ago, he had bleached his hair white for some reason.  
Yami didn't really know why, Ryou's brown hair looked just fine, now he got stares from people when he walked by, something Yami thought he wouldn't aim for. Then again, some people had mistaken him for a girl. Even guys at school.

"Yami..." The whitette gasped softly, "C-Can we uh.." He looked at Solomon, over his shoulder at the other costumers, and back to Yami, but didn't meet anyone's eyes. Yami caught on quickly.  
"Oh, yes, of course, come right this way Ryou," He guided Ryou towards the backdoor, past the living and into the kitchen. He had his pancake mess to clean up. "Pancake?" Yami offered, but the white-haired teen shook his head. "Oh... Is it because I made them? I know they don't look like much..." Yami felt stupid. He thought Ryou would laugh at him for this, but it seemed that he didn't say anything. Something Yami was grateful for.  
He began putting things in the dishwasher, and looked up, right into Ryou's solemn face, when another pair of hands began helping him.  
"You don't need to do that..." Yami muttered, but the other kept helping.  
"I came to you because I didn't know who else to go to..." Ryou suddenly began, "I... I need your help..."  
"I see..." Yami nodded as he put the rest of pancakes in the fridge. He felt Yugi tug his hair again, and since Ryou would have to have the ability to look through solid materials, like the fridge's door, Yami slipped a couple of strawberries to the little look-alike.  
"Then let's go upstairs, we don't want to have eavesdroppers hear us with all these open doors," Yami continued.

Both silently ascended the stairs, Yami looking over his shoulder as a somewhat distracted Ryou followed him. Once he was upstairs Yami waited for Ryou as the teen stood still for a while. Yami wondered what was lingering on the other's mind. It's nearly seemed as if the whitette wanted to run away.  
"Coming?" Apparently, Yami's voice got him out of his thoughts as he looked up.  
"Y-Yeah..." He muttered in response as he climbed the stairs and followed Yami to his room.

They sat down on pillows, and Ryou was looking down at the floor.  
"Tell me Ryou," Yami asked once they were seated, "What's wrong?"  
Ryou raised his hand as if he was about to scratch his head, but instead he pulled out something from his hair. His hands were cupping it protectively, and he met Yami's eyes with nervousness.  
"P-Please don't freak out, okay?" Ryou's voice asked hesitantly. Yami quirked an eyebrow upon noticing the teen was trembling all over.  
"Okay..." Yami nodded. He figured after meeting Yugi, that nothing could ever catch him by surprise anymore. Was he about to be very wrong.

Ryou was squinting his eyes as he hesitated. He was going to regret this, but he was also going to regret not doing it either way, so he really didn't have a real choice.  
The white haired teen exhaled nervously as he revealed what he had been holding. His hands opened up and Ryou could hear an audible gasp and expected Yami to yell or something, but when nothing happened Ryou looked up. Yami was just staring, before looking up at the white haired teen and looking back at what was in his hands.  
"T-This i-is Baku..ura..." He stuttered.  
Bakura, unlike Yugi who wore white robes and had white feathered wings, was wearing a long black cloak and black little bat wings coming out from under his unused cap. He wore heavy black army boots to finish the whole attire.

Yami couldn't believe it! But... Why did Ryou need his help?  
"I have no idea what to do it him! He keeps following me around everywhere!" Ryou explained, panicking. Yami's silence made him only more panic.  
"Well it's my job to do so," Bakura mocked, he then looked at Yami and pointed at something above him, "By the way, is that a strawberry in your hair?"  
Yami blinked, looked at Ryou, back at Bakura and closed his eyes. He sighed and called, "Yugi?"  
He completely confused Ryou. Bakura gasped for some reason.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeesss?" A cheerful little voice asked.  
"You can come out now, there's no need in hiding," Yami informed Yugi.  
"Okaaayyy!" Yugi plopped his head out of Yami's hair, clutching the strawberry and Ryou gave a startled cry. Bakura's expression became shock when he saw the little angel, and the rest of Yugi's face that wasn't taken in by his huge eyes, was taken by his grin when he too saw Bakura.

"Baku!" Yugi said happily. He slid down Yami's shoulder, and ran across his arm, ignoring Yami's, "ah! Yugi be careful!" And jumping over to Ryou's hand, tackle hugging Bakura. Ryou looked disbelievingly at Yami, "Yami! You DO have one too!" It wasn't surprise in his voice, in fact, he emphasized the 'do'. "Let me guess," Yami began, "Bakura did that to your hair?"  
Ryou nodded, admitting his suspicions. "Well then I can see why you came to me..." He rubbed his chin.

In the main time, Yugi and Bakura were whispering, so the taller two couldn't hear them.  
"How are the others? What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"They're fine. Me And Tokado had a quarrel so I got sort of kicked out after threatening him with knives. You know how much SHE hates sharp objects..." Bakura pouted.  
"Yeah, and still she runs around with insulins for some bizarre reason..." Yugi frowned, "Think she's hiding something from us?"  
"I don't know... I think Hero would've told us so," Bakura shrugged.  
"Yes, you're right, he would, he's quite the spaz," Yugi giggled while he nodded.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. The little angle and devil looked up to meet a confused Yami and Ryou.  
"Mind sharing some explanations with us?"  
"... Baku is my friend!" Yugi said, sounding as if it explained everything.  
"Yes Yugi, we get that, but where did you-" Yami tried to reason.  
"He's really nice and he loves dark chocolate! And pudding!" Yugi continued, "But only vanilla," he added quickly. The two taller looked questioningly at Bakura who turned away with closed eyes and held up his arms, shrugging in defeat.  
"What can I say? It's delicious!"

"Watch out Ryou," Yami whispered, "Sooner or later you'll be wearing a pink apron because it came down to making the sweet stuff they crave!" He warned the whitette who laughed in response.  
"I'll be laughing at you too when it happens," Yami sighed annoyed.  
"But... what do we do with school? Are we going to take them with us? Isn't that extremely risky?" Ryou suddenly got back his worry-head personality.  
"We'll see," Yami shrugged.  
"We'll just have to keep them hidden for now, like we've been doing," He then thought. Ryou nodded.  
"Still, Bakura, he..." They looked as how now Bakura and Yugi were playing a clapping game. Yugi humming sweetly as Bakura sang. It was funny to hear someone like Bakura sing, but he did it nonetheless. It went something like...

_Milkshake is yummy, with vanilla and strawberry. _  
_Milkshake is yummy, but think of your poor belly!_  
_Quz drinking too much milkshake...  
__Won't leave any room for cake!_

And so on.  
"What is it?" Yami asked Ryou.  
"He always does things I tell him not to do," Ryou sighed, "And I don't know how to handle him. Yami looked over to Ryou who seemed to be kind of depressed.  
"Well," Yami took Ryou's shoulder and turned him around, so their backs were facing Yugi and Bakura.  
"If telling Yugi he won't get any sweets because he didn't listen works, maybe it'll work with Bakura?" He whispered.  
Ryou hummed, "I'll try."

After a few more clapping games, Ryou had to go home and prepare dinner. Bakura was a bit pouty because he didn't want to leave, but Yugi insisted he'd listen to Ryou, and thus he did.

* * *

***pancakes with strawberries and sometimes ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate ... bedazzlings (chocolate chips?) XD**

**Yaay! totally cute new story that's been hiding in my docs!**

** Every chapter will be circa/near 3000 words, So updates might take a bit longer if i already don't have my usual writer's block. Sorry :p Luckily a lot of people are helping me out right now! And I want to say thank you to all of my friends! :) you guys are the best!**

**I already know what's going to happen next, and oh! the feels! I'll see Yami myself! Yugi, where did he go to? **  
**And someone finds out about Yugi (again)!**

**hope to see you all next time on Yami's angel! ;)**

**Miqu out!**


	2. How did it start?

To Moonlight: Yes, yes I am XD ... probably, how about you make an account? XD

Yes, I was gonna update other stories 1st, until I realized that the inspiration for this story came easier than the others. So here you go! Hope you enjoy ^w^

Also! Hope you people check out my other stories as well! :)

This was especially made for my blind friend, who wanted to know how it all started :)

I do not own Yugioh and all fanfics I make is for the amusement of other people.

* * *

Yugi was singing. It wasn't that unusual, but this time, he was singing really loudly. Yami didn't know the song, and frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
"Gods Yugi! Shut uuup!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Yugi whined, "You gotta sing with me!" He happily continued.  
"If there's one thing I don't do, it's singing," Yami turned around, his back facing Yugi.  
"Reeaaally?"  
"Really, now go back to sleep," Yami sighed as his eyebrow twitched.  
"... Hmm.." Yugi pouted sadly. The taller turned his head so he could look over his shoulder towards the little angel.  
"Hey..." He lazily said, "What's wrong?" Yugi shrugged in response. Yami blinked a few times before turning back and straightening a bit. His right hand stretched out towards Yugi as he leant on his left. He hesitated when his hand hovered above the smaller's head.  
Yugi must've noticed as he looked around towards Yami, who flinched, swallowing and quickly took his hand back as he looked away. Yugi's deep amethyst pools gleamed, before he got up and walked over to Yami.  
"Hug..." He demanded as he leant against Yami's chest. The taller sighed as he fell back onto his back.  
"What's the time?"  
"Uh... I think 5 in the morning," Yugi giggled.  
"Shiiiiiiiittt..."

Great, now he could not go back to sleep, why was that? He sighed again as he looked at Yugi who laid on his chest, mumbling stuff like, "Pancakes... "  
His eyes met the ceiling as he thought a bit. How had this all started? It happened on a Monday... Why Monday? He had asked himself that question too when it started...

_**-**Flashback**-**_

_"Yami! Get up! You'll be late for school!" Grandfather's voice woke him. His head hurt as his vision was spinning. He walked over to the bathroom, taking his toothbrush and lazily began brushing his teeth. A strand of hair constantly fell into his face, and it was starting to annoy the crap out of him. He opened his eyes and was about to curse, but when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he screamed._  
_His hair was defying gravity in all ways possible, was colored with a red-magenta border, and yellow bangs fell in front of his face._  
_He gave a startled cry as he jumped back. How did his hair even become this long in the 1st place!?_

_"Yami? I'm already leaving ok? Make sure you lock the door after you exit the shop!"_

_He didn't go to school that day. It was way too embarrassing. He remembered he had come home somewhat drunk the night before, but he hadn't been drinking that much... Had he? He couldn't actually remember! What if someone had roofied him?! He sat on his bed, leaning against the headrest, thinking what to do._  
_... What was that sound? It sounded like a hungry stomach... Yami rubbed his own stomach. He hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning... crap... and grandfather was gone for the whole day to who knows where... He told Yami he had to learn how to cook, but Yami couldn't see the conveniency in it till now. What would he tell grandfather?_  
_There the sound was again. But... It wasn't Yami's stomach! _  
_The youth looked around, spotting, in the left corner of his eye, something, the size of a rat, scurrying into the shadow, under his drawer. He got up and tiptoed to the door closing it, before tiptoeing over to the drawer. He bent down, peering into the darkness, nearly ending up lying on the floor, before something scooted under his bed._

_Yami crawled over to his bed, went to sit on it, and thought up the most devious plan. He had a coin in one hand, and in the other a small cardboard box. He rolled the coin under the bed, and listened to the little footsteps the being made as it fled. When he saw something coming out from under the bed, he smashed down the box on top.  
'Mission complete!' Yami celebrated proudly. He proceeded with taking one of his schoolmaps, shoving it under the box, and turning the box over. A startled yelp came from the box and Yami frowned at it, shaking his head to make sure he heard right. The yelp sounded almost... Human?  
_

_Nah, he was just imagining things. Maybe he could keep this creature for his own company? He did have an old hamster cage in the storage room... The teen got up, laid a heavy book on the box, before jumping up, running to the storage room, and returning with said cage. His last pet died 6 months ago. Ever since, he became glum, unmotivated, his grades dropped, he got into fights more often and got drunk from time to time... He really loved his pet, okay?  
Yami dusted it off a bit before opening the lock and opening it. He then took of the book and map from the box, to see... ...  
"What... the..."  
"P-Please don't freak out!?" _

Yami chuckled at the thought. He began to laugh at the thought of their first encounter. It was a real screamer, literally!

_"WHAAAh?!" Yami scurried back against his drawer._  
_"EEk!" The little person had yelped as the box tumbled over.  
"Holy shit!" Yami cursed, "And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder!" He shouted in panic. His breath was hitched, and his heart rate was fast from the shock.  
The small person was getting up, whimpering with tears in his eyes because he had hurt himself when the box had fell. Yami blinked a few times, but didn't say anything. Maybe it was an illusion? Or a dream! Yeah! All of it was just a dream!  
"Wh... ... Are you okay?" Yami finally asked. The tiny person, who, now that he noticed, also had the same hair like Yami, backed away, and tried to hide back into the box again._

_"I-I'm s-sorry!" The smaller squeaked panicked. Yami sighed, he needed to calm down, before this got any more out of hand. He inhaled deeply, taking a fresh intake of air, and exhaled peacefully.  
"Do.. You need something to drink?" Yami asked, he licked his own dry lips as he leaned against the ground to look into the box.  
"W-W..."  
"Water?" He guessed. The smaller nodded as he protectively held his hands at his chest. Yami stood up, went to the bathroom, splashed some water in his face, drank some water himself, took a new, plastic cup they used for mouth washing after brushing their teeth, and filled it with water before going back to his room. How long had he gone? 2 minutes? Not long, but when he came back and looked into the box, he wasn't all too surprised to see it was empty. He sighed, thumping his own head. He should've known it wasn't real._

_"Achu!" Yami looked up to his right where the hamster cage was. The little human was standing in the running wheel, rubbing his nose as he looked at it. Yami now could see that he had little wings on his back. Feathery, white wings. He was... a little angel?  
"So... uh... I didn't exactly find something small to put it in... Yami put the cup in front of him.  
"... You... You're Yami, right?" The little angel asked.  
"Uh... Yes, but how did you know that?" Yami tilted his head. The angel pointed at his door. There, his name was carved into the wooden door, in some sort of celtic-like font.  
"Oh," Yami looked back at... "What's your name?" He asked as the other was now, suddenly, next the cup.  
"Yugi," He finally said.  
"Okay, well, Yugi, ... uh... did you do this to me?" Yami pointed at his hair. Yugi nodded happily and proudly.  
__"I did! But you got up before I finished..." He trailed off, trying to climb the cup of water. Yami took the cup and held it in such an angle as to where the angel could take a sip.  
"T-Thanks..." He muttered. Wait, was he blushing?  
"So, why do it? Was it a prank or something?" The taller quirked an eyebrow.  
"N-No.. sorry.. I'll... I'll do it back to normal if you don't wan't it like that..." Yugi said a bit sadly.  
"Well... It's just... It'd be cool if I knew other people wouldn't look weird at me for it..." Yami admitted.  
"... Then I can put a 'Don't-Look-At-Me' spell on it!" Yugi jumped up and down. He then stopped as he walked over to Yami's knee and leaned against it.  
"Sleepy," He mumbled. Yami blinked. Wait... What!?_

_Soon enough he had found out that Yugi was a fast sleeper, nothing could wake him up. Nothing except the smell of pancakes. At 1st Yugi slept in the hamster cage, using handkerchiefs as a bed and covers, but soon he had taken the habit of sleeping with Yami._

_How did grandfather handle Yami's hair? Well, he asked if it was a new trend, and Yami answered with saying that he messed up some shampooing experiments. Oh he was so creative..._

_ The 1st day Yami and Yugi went out, was the 3rd day ever since Yugi had come into Yami's life, Wednesday thus. Yami stood in front of the mirror, pouting as a bang fell in his face. He looked at Yugi who was slumped over his shoulder and give him a small smile._  
_"I don't get how you can stand it!" Yami continued to pout._  
_"Well... I can make it look nice and neat without it being irritating," Yugi tilted his head as he continued to stare at Yami. He had then made some of the bangs defy gravity as well as they shot up into the teens black hair._  
_"Better?" Yugi smiled._  
_"It's an improvement. Now how about trying to find a way to hide you?" Yami walked over to his room._  
_"I'll hide in a bag!" Yugi smiled._  
_"I don't have any, except my schoolbag... and I don't think you want to hide in there..." Yami looked away._  
_"Why not?" Yugi asked. _  
_"Theeeeerrree might be a squashed banana in it from last Friday..." Yami admitted mumbling._  
_"Eeeeeeewww..." Yugi_ shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Yami: That reminds me, why didn't you use your magic to wash it?  
Yugi: My magic can't work on something that's rotten.  
Yami: O-Oh.. uh Okay...

* * *

Then there was the idea of hiding in Yami's hair. Yami didn't remember how they came to it, but they just did it and it turned out okay. ... Okay, there were days when things like the following happened. And the 1st time it happened was the worst, Yami guessed.

_Yami looked everywhere. In all the places to lose someone like Yugi, it had to be the freaking outside market! Where had he last heard of him? He looked under every stand, noticing nobody seemed to look at him as he did those strange actions repeatedly. _  
_Hah... He guessed there really was a 'Don't-Look-At-Me' spell.  
"Yugiii," He whispered. By the time Yami was about to give up, he heard a scream somewhat further away from him. He looked over to a fruits stand where there was a commotion going on.  
_"It was a tiny human!" the woman squealed in panic._  
"It was a rat!" The man yelled at the woman.  
"There are no rats in my fruit!" The clerk said angered. __Yami stealthily sneaked over and his eyes darted around, before finally spotting Yugi, happily eating strawberries, not aware what situation he was in. He sat perched on an apple, not noticed by other people. __The teen clammed his hand around the smaller's body, pulled him away, and ran._

_"Yugi!" Yami breathed when he stopped in the outside doorway of a house.  
"Hiya Yami!" The smaller greeted, smiling.  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Yami asked.  
"Sorry..." Yugi looked down.  
__...  
Yami sighed.  
"If you want something, just ask next time, okay? Don't ever leave again," He asked. Yugi's face formed into a smile again.  
"It's a deal!"_

_**-**End of flashback**-**_

Yeah, things were much more exciting with Yugi around. Yami returned to school on Friday that same week. After the Banana Horror on Thursday was finally solved of course.  
He wasn't even asked why his hair was that way. Now it was the end of the vacation, and Yami soon would have to go back to school again. He thought about Ryou and Bakura. If Ryou had a devil, and he had an angel... would there be more people in the same situation as them?

* * *

**Next time: A day in Ryou and Bakura's life. Bakura teaches Ryou how to fend for himself. But trouble is never far away as Yugi has gone missing again! Yami can't find him! Bakura and Ryou try to help, but will it be enough help to find Yugi? What happened and why is all of Yugi's magic disappearing? Can they find Yugi before it's too late?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Many thanks to favorites, followers and reviewers!**


End file.
